the_forsaken_lunatics_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
TFL 17.10.04
That was a fun one! Here's the re-cap: You began on the small sloop, the High C's Killah, surround by juvenille Hydra heads with a mysterious ship seeming to follow you in the distance. A battle ensued, the beast proceeded to bite and tear at the party, harming several members severely. Fortunately Vantis knew to strike their foe with fire in order to hamper some of it's abilities. The fracas awoke Sev, who'd been unconcious in the cabin. Sev proceeded to fixate on the ocean, and was seemingly unphased by the melee taking place around him. The beast ceased the opportunity to strike, and lashed out, capturing Sev in it's mouth, and pulling him under the water. As Bubbles leapt into the water, becoming a school of viscious little fishies, biting the hell out of the monster, who screached loudly in pain. Suddenly, a being cut it's way out of the Hydra. A form of condensed black smoke, humanesque, with a great sword which it used to dispatch the Hydra with seeming little difficulty. After felling the monster, the floating apparition removed Sev from the fog he'd apparently been enshrouded in, and layed him on the deck of the boat. Before he dissipated, he worned the group to not let Sev die, as he still owes a debt. Fucking super weird stuff. With the High C's Killah slowly sinking, the group made for the distant ship. They found it to be abandoned, and in poor shape, but it was still sea worthy. The only discover of note was the parchment stabbed to a desk, reading "Enjoy the hunt, I know I will..." Not creepy at all. This ship, while occasionally steered off coarse, eventually made an unintentional land fall, whereupon the group found a little surly gnome guide named Mortimer, who had been sent to meet you. He led you through the peat bogs on the outskirts of the Grey Hollows, it was a long walk through tall reads and muddy paths. Without a guide it's unlikely a person could navigate their way. Once safely within the Grey Hollows you found simple country folk, almost entirely halflings and gnomes. You were led to Marquis Brolyn, who was eager to hear of the outside world. He suggested that you seek an audience with Seer Nesdri, and that Ruspbin's old friend Chandra was eagerly awaiting seeing him. The group went to Seer Nesdri's tabernacle, where she peered into the minds of everybody save Bubbles. Those who did saw some crazy shit, though you don't know if it's passed, present, future, or even a guaranteed outcome. Before you left Nesdri bestowed you all with the healing light of the gods, and you all gained a permanent HP. Marquis Brolyn planned a celebration and feast, but it wasn't quite ready by the time you left the Seer, so you went to Ruspbin's friends house, Chandra. She was most excited to meet everybody, and even more excited to introduce her new husband, Maddox, and their infant child, Leopold. Ruspbin took the child in his arms, and looked down at the adorable little fellow and his bright golden eyes. Okay! So I can't do Monday next week, but I can make Tuesday work if that's chill with everyone else. We'll be in P-town, I can host, or we can go to Billhelm's, either works for me. Cheers!